


Psychic tense

by Rina_Lee, ToraTallium



Series: Assorti - Association Of Magicians AU [1]
Category: Assorti
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternative Universe - Association Of Magicians, Assorti - Freeform, Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Kara No Kyoukai References, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Lee/pseuds/Rina_Lee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В стране уже больше века всем управляла Ассоциация Магов, и Ронднуар упрямо шел к ее высочайшей позиции. Но после появился Рафаэлло — и очень быстро перетянул на себя его внимание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychic tense

**Author's Note:**

> Ассоциация магов!АУ, первый фик в цикле.  
> Текст написан В соавторстве с Рина Ли на Assorti Mini Massacre для команды Ронднуар/Рафаэлло в августе 2014 года.

Город шелестел сентябрем, сухими листьями и тоскливым дождем. Высотное здание штаба Ассоциации Магов выглядело как темная и таинственная башня колдуна из какой-то сказки; тучи собирались над ним, и дождь снова заливал улицы и стекла.

На одном из верхних этажей, в полутемном кабинете лидера группы кипела работа.

— Энергетический фон снова колеблется, — Роше склонился над голографическим макетом города и напряженно вгляделся в слабо мерцающие точки на его поверхности.

Ронднуар даже взгляда от бумаг не оторвал — ему все равно было бесполезно туда всматриваться.

За дверью — в коридоре или одном из соседних помещений — что-то шумело и стучало; наверное, Маги-исследователи снова разбирали какой-то поразительный феномен. Однажды один из объектов рассмотрения взорвал стену, и с тех пор Ронднуар не доверял им.

— В прошлый раз команда Гарден так ничего и не нашла, — заметил он и повертел в руках набалдашник трости. Над макетом уже начали сгущаться прозрачно-серые тучи, и Роше разогнал их нетерпеливым движением — иногда его тяга к реалистичности изображения давала о себе знать. — Возможно, твоя модель не поддерживает достаточной связи с Источником.

— Возможно, Гарден со своей командой слишком много на себя берут, — Роше выпрямился и глубоко вдохнул, закрывая глаза. Ронднуар про себя отметил, что ему все-таки необходим отдых — когда дело касалось изучения Источника, он совершенно не умел вовремя остановиться. — Моя модель еще не совершенна, да и отслеживает только критические изменения… Но Ассоциация не сталкивалась с такими последствиями еще ни разу.

За стеной снова что-то прогремело, и Ронднуар поморщился. Давно нужно было отселить исследователей в другую часть здания. А лучше — в другой корпус.

— Ты знаешь, меня не особо волнует техническая часть, — Ронднуар махнул рукой и перевел взгляд на мерцающие линии. Они по-прежнему ничего для него не значили, как и Источник сам по себе. Но проявления его в реальности были гораздо интереснее. — Ты сможешь точно определить личность?

— На этот раз — да, — Роше кивнул и быстро пробежал пальцами по навигационной панели. Спустя пару мгновений над макетом замерцал портрет: вьющиеся пепельные волосы, бледная кожа, красные глаза, правильные черты лица.

Ронднуар прищурился и откинулся на спинку кресла. Похоже, это действительно их с Роше шанс укрепиться в Ассоциации Магов.

— Остается лишь привести его сюда.

...

Причину колебания фонов им удалось найти за неделю, в одном из нищих районов. Зачем он сбежал туда и что там делал, Ронднуар не знал — об этом Роше ему не рассказывал.

— Его зовут Рафаэлло, — беззаботно сообщила Комильфо и закрыла за ними дверь кабинета Ронднуара. Ему хватило одного внимательного взгляда, чтобы понять — Рафаэлло и впрямь был уникальным случаем. По крайней мере, он других таких не видел еще ни разу.

— Что ж, добро пожаловать в Ассоциацию Магов, — будничным тоном поприветствовал он.

Рафаэлло стоял напротив него, не двигаясь с места. Живьем он оказался гораздо более бледным и худым, чем на проекции Роше. Вероятно, способности, проявившиеся недавно или вышедшие из-под контроля, мешали успешной социализации. Сам Рафаэлло рассеянно рассматривал кабинет, но ни на чем не задерживал взгляд. Он мог бы выглядеть безобидным и несобранным, но Ронднуар чувствовал в нем внутреннюю силу — и очень твердую волю. Все это в сочетании со слегка безумным видом наталкивало на мысли, что Рафаэлло можно определить в Гильдию Убийц при Ассоциации.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — хмыкнул он, даже не удосужившись посмотреть на самого Ронднуара.

Такое пренебрежительное отношение к себе почти оскорбляло.

— Что, прости? — Ронднуар прищурился, сохраняя спокойствие. Многие были недовольны интересом Ассоциации к ним, но сейчас что-то подсказывало ему, что Рафаэлло вовсе не отвечал на его приветствие.

— Вы ошибаетесь насчет Гильдии Убийц, — уточнил он. Теперь он смотрел Ронднуару в глаза, и во взгляде его появилось то, что Ронднуар почувствовал сразу. А еще — какая-то странноватая насмешка.

— Комильфо, что ты ему сказала? — и этот взгляд Ронднуару не понравился. Как и его излишняя осведомленность.

— Я? — Комильфо удивленно на него покосилась. — Я всего лишь сообщила, что Ассоциация Магов о нем позаботится, все права будут соблюдены в соответствии с законом, и после обучения он сможет выбирать. Ну, стандартная форма, не более. Это ты у нас распределяешь, кого следует держать в Гильдии при Ассоциации, — она развела руками, показывая, что больше ничего не знает.

— Вы хотите позвать Роше, — Рафаэлло улыбнулся, склонив голову набок, и Ронднуар сжал пальцами подлокотники кресла. Кожа на них заскрипела, будто бы в тон мрачным мыслям. — Но он сам сейчас придет.

«Ясновидящий? — Ронднуар еще раз окинул его непонимающим взглядом. — Нет, если бы он видел будущее, то не дал бы себя поймать. Тогда?..»

— Даже Комильфо уже догадалась. И почему вы вообще лидер группы? — теперь Рафаэлло вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Ронднуар вдруг запоздало почувствовал, что у него в голове как будто кто-то есть. Это ощущение было определенно неприятным — словно тихие порывы ветра на периферии сознания, неразличимый шепот без слов, как будто его мыслям стало тесно в черепной коробке.

Сосредоточенный на этих ощущениях, он не сразу заметил, как в кабинет влетел Роше. Сиял он такой радостью, будто только что открыл Америку. Вместе с ним в комнату прорвался шум шагов, криков и каких-то перестуков. За окном уже собиралась гроза, и дождь начинал стучать по широким стеклам окон.

— Ронд, ты не поверишь, какое воздействие Источник оказал на Рафаэлло, я проверил записи, Ассоциация действительно не сталкивалась с подобными прецедентами! — произнес Роше все это на одном дыхании. — Он...

— Он телепат, — хмуро перебил его Ронднуар и двумя пальцами помассировал висок.

Неприятно было осознавать, что только что кто-то рылся в его собственной голове.

И, судя по выражению лица Рафаэлло, настойчиво продолжал это делать.

...

Первый осмотр Рафаэлло Роше попросил оставить без наблюдений — ему необходимо было разобраться с этим в одиночестве. Роше, гениальный маг и талантливый исследователь, за недолгое время сумел добиться настоящих успехов в этом деле. Подоплека и суть магии были для него чем-то вроде таблицы умножения, а разборы новых аномалий — интересной задачей. Ронднуар, не имея никаких природных талантов, его восторгов понять не мог, но никогда не спорил по этим вопросам. Признать собственное бессилие было непросто, но продуктивно — Роше, действуя своими методами, уже помог не одному новичку.

Но Рафаэлло неизбежно привлекал к себе внимание.

Заходил он к нему в кабинет с тех пор еще пару раз, и эти беседы не доставляли Ронднуару никакого удовольствия. Рафаэлло читал его как открытую книгу — поделать с этим он еще не мог ничего, но смириться это не помогало. Обычно Рафаэлло хватало совести делать вид, что он ничего не слышит, но в его взгляде неуловимо читалось все, и это снова и снова раздражало.

За вторым осмотром Ронднуар уже наблюдал, сидя в примыкающем к кабинету помещении. Их разделяло одностороннее стекло, вроде тех, которые ставили в полицейских участках.

— Тебе удобно? — поинтересовался Роше с неизменной улыбкой на лице.

Осмотры он всегда проводил в одиночестве — ему даже не требовались ассистенты.

— Да, — Рафаэлло пожал плечами. Он лежал в подогнанном под него кресле, и Ронднуар невольно отмечал взглядом каждый провод, подключенный к бледной коже. И скучающий вид. — Но я не понимаю, зачем вам все это.

— Тебе. Я уже сказал, можешь обращаться ко мне на «ты», — спокойно откликнулся Роше. Сейчас он стоял за спиной Рафаэлло и вбивал в панель на спинке кресла нужные настройки — подробности Ронднуара не слишком интересовали.

— Вчера твои мысли не были такими нечитаемыми, — с неудовольствием заметил он.

— Вчера я еще не был знаком с алгоритмом, — парировал Роше, не отрывая взгляда от панели. — К следующей встрече ты вообще не сможешь прочесть мои мысли, если я этого не захочу. Ах да, зачем нам это... Ты знаешь, почему ты можешь читать чужие мысли?

— Я не уверен, — Рафаэлло хотел было покачать головой, но Роше мягко его остановил.

— Не двигайся, пожалуйста. Так вот, ты владеешь телепатией, потому что вошел в контакт с Источником, и он изменил тебя. Источник — это… некая субстанция. Верно будет назвать его началом и концом всего или квинтэссенцией сущего. Он появился еще до возникновения Вселенной и будет после ее исчезновения. Благодаря ему возможна магия, которой мы здесь, в Ассоциации, занимаемся, из-за него у людей проявляются отклонения от нормы.

Роше объяснял это на автомате, как всегда, уже рассматривая голографическую версию мозга Рафаэлло, возникшую над его головой. Пара секунд — и на этом месте уже повисло какое-то причудливое переплетение линий и точек. Роше смотрел на него с восторгом, и Ронднуар едва не поморщился — он этого не понимал.

На острые ключицы было смотреть намного приятнее.

— А ваш лидер всегда будет рассматривать меня из-за стенки, да? — Рафаэлло прикрыл глаза и едва заметно улыбнулся уголками губ. Слушать его голос, тихий и мелодичный, Ронднуару нравилось не меньше.

— Да, — Роше не удивился и ответил, как обычно — прямо и честно.

— Скажи ему, чтобы думал потише, он меня отвлекает, — он выглядел невинным, но Ронднуар отчетливо ощущал все тот же неразборчивый шепот на периферии сознания.

И он почему-то уже не раздражал так, как прежде.

...

Спустя полтора месяца Рафаэлло наконец-то пришел к нему в кабинет без напоминания. Тусклый сентябрь сменился хмурым ноябрем, и температура в здании упала. Во время осмотров Рафаэлло постоянно била дрожь, и смотреть на это просто так Ронднуар не мог. Настроение портилось, голова болела, а Рафаэлло продолжал делать вид, что все в порядке.

Все это время Роше с Комильфо прилежно занимались его обучением и объясняли все тонкости магических алгоритмов и схем. Ронднуар никогда не стремился понимать все это — и полностью доверял им в этом плане. Но окончательное решение имел право принять только он, и Рафаэлло наверняка об этом знал.

— Шеф? — Рафаэлло проскользнул в кабинет и остановился напротив его стола. — Роше просил меня зайти к вам.

В кресло он не садился, да и озвучивать цель своего визита не спешил.

— Зачем? — все-таки осведомился Ронднуар. Прогонять Рафаэлло не хотелось, наоборот, было бы неплохо задержаться ему подольше. Причину этого Ронднуар от самого себя скрывать перестал — отрицать все это было бесполезно. Нервировало только то, что дар свой Рафаэлло в полной мере еще не контролировал — и мог узнать то, что ему знать не следовало.

Хотя знал все это он наверняка и так.

— Рассказать, как продвигаются тренировки, — Рафаэлло пожал плечами, и Ронднуар отвел взгляд от его шеи. С недавних пор Рафаэлло стал носить удручающе яркий красный галстук, и это постоянно отвлекало от мыслей об исследованиях. — Роше с Комильфо говорят, что все идет очень хорошо. Я научился сосредотачиваться на конкретном человеке, хоть это и непросто, и уже не слышу мысли других в радиусе двадцати метров. Словом, прогресс есть, я теперь…

Дальше Ронднуар не слишком вслушивался — монотонный и тихий голос действовал усыпляюще, а шея продолжала привлекать взгляд. Рафаэлло хотелось касаться, гладить его волосы, сжимать галстук в руке и задирать на нем рубашку. Его хотелось целовать, прижимать к себе, хотелось немедленно сбросить со стола все бумаги, и… Очнулся Ронднуар, когда понял, что Рафаэлло затих. Взгляд его не изменился, но мысли он уловил наверняка, и это злило еще сильнее.

Рафаэлло деликатно кашлянул, и Ронднуар постарался вернуть в свои мысли тренировки, исследования и Ассоциацию.

— Как давно вы здесь? — с нотками любопытства спросил Рафаэлло, и все-таки устроился на краю кресла. — Роше никогда не рассказывал. Сюда ведь берут только магов, да?

— Сюда берут всех, кто этого заслуживает, — отрезал Ронднуар, но Рафаэлло этот ответ, очевидно, не удовлетворил.

— Можно я… — он неловко повел рукой, и Ронднуар понял, что он имеет в виду.

— Нет, я не позволял тебе… — начал он, но в следующую секунду Рафаэлло уже виновато на него смотрел. На этот раз ощущения от чужого присутствия в своем сознании были иными — вибрирующими, похожими на волны, разбегающиеся по воде от капель дождя, и воспоминания всплыли сами собой.

В тот день к ним в особняк пришел представитель, Маг первой категории. Семья Ферреро, хоть и являлась потомственной династией магов, с Ассоциацией дела вела редко. Что не мешало Ассоциации пытаться привлечь их.

Ронднуар хорошо помнил неприятное клокочущее в груди чувство — Маг не обращал на него внимания. Они сидели в кабинете отца втроем, и все внимание их гостя было приковано исключительно к Роше.

— Мы просто поражены вашими способностями. Вы даже можете соперничать с опытными Магами первой категории, и это сейчас, когда ваши ресурсы ограничены. Представьте, каких успехов вы добьетесь в Ассоциации.

— Ладно, — Роше, кажется, было все равно, по крайней мере, он выглядел так, словно его это совершенно не волнует. — Мы с братом можем присоединиться к Ассоциации.

Маг нехотя перевел взгляд на Ронднуара. Прищурился, всматриваясь, как будто просвечивал его рентгеном. И вздохнул.

Ронднуар точно знал, что он услышит, и это выводило его из себя. Он не завидовал Роше — смысла в этом не было, он знал, чего достоин, и знал, чего может достичь. Да, магия была от него далека, да, он был старшим сыном без тех способностей, которые имелись у всех в его семье, но это не значило, что на него можно было смотреть как на пустое место.

— Вы не понимаете, о чем я, — Маг качнул головой и продолжил скучающим тоном: — Я наслышан обо всех качествах вашего брата, но ему нечего делать в Ассоциации.

— По-моему, это вы не понимаете, — Роше откинулся на спинку кресла, насмешливо приподняв бровь. — Это вы пришли ко мне с предложением, а не я к вам. Наша семья спокойно жила, не вступая в Ассоциацию, и я добьюсь успехов в своем деле и без вас. Так что вы принимаете меня вместе с братом или уходите отсюда ни с чем.

Обычно такими моментами занимался сам Ронднуар. Роше был далек от всего этого, Роше был поглощен своими исследованиями, и пусть сейчас он выглядел собранным и холодным, Ронднуар прекрасно знал, как ему нужно было это предложение. Как ему требовались неограниченные возможности, которые сейчас имелись в Ассоциации Магов.

И он готов был отказаться от всего этого.

Именно поэтому Ронднуар никогда ему не завидовал.

— Чудесно, — от мага так и веяло скептицизмом, но, видимо, Роше был для них слишком желанным приобретением. — Вы можете присоединиться к Ассоциации вместе с Ронднуаром. Пусть он будет вашим ассистентом.

— Мы крайне признательны за вашу любезность, — Ронднуар вежливо улыбнулся, хотя в глазах его плескалось холодное предупреждение.

Никто не может его недооценивать.

Они с Роше еще поставят всех на место.

...

Вернуться в реальность получилось с трудом. Когда он снова сосредоточился на окружавшем его пространстве, Рафаэлло продолжал сидеть рядом с виноватым взглядом.

— Оно само, — пробормотал он и опустил голову. — Я не хотел, просто вы подумали об этом, и…

— Рафаэлло, — устало вздохнул Ронднуар и прижал пальцы к вискам, — ты свободен. Будь добр, заставь Роше придумать способ блокировки как можно скорее.

Думать о произошедшем и о том, что Рафаэлло знает о нем практически все, не хотелось. Ронднуар проследил за тем, как Рафаэлло покинул кабинет и отошел на достаточное расстояние, и только после этого позволил себе спрятать лицо в ладонь.

...

По истечении трех месяцев Рафаэлло уже полностью контролировал свои силы. Это было неудивительно — Роше и Комильфо точно знали свое дело, да и сам он был способным. Даже чересчур способным.

Конечно, Ассоциация хотела оставить его при себе.

— Вы должны тренировать его для Гильдии Убийц, — заявил председатель Совета, когда Ронднуар закончил с докладом по проекту «Телепат» — проекту Рафаэлло. С такими случаями Ассоциация еще не сталкивалась, и уделяли они ему возмутительно много внимания.

Они сидели в огромном помещении, где проходили самые важные заседания Совета. Ронднуар считал, что все это излишне, но спорить в таких мелочах не видел нужды. Обогревалось помещение скверно, и Маги кутались в свои безвкусные и вычурные плащи и накидки. У многих из них — особенно представителей старой закалки — сохранилась страсть к навешиванию на себя уймы побрякушек-амулетов и разнообразных слоев одежды. Маги, собравшиеся здесь, Ронднуара раздражали, но некоторые из них могли быть полезны — еще некоторое время.

— Нет, — спокойно откликнулся Ронднуар и повел плечом. Они всего год были в Ассоциации, но он уже мог себе позволить сомневаться в умственных способностях Магов первой категории. — Мне не кажется разумным мнение, что из Рафаэлло получится хороший убийца.

— Но он связан с Источником! — председатель, как обычно, был раздражен, но Ронднуара это не волновало.

— Вы, Маги, тоже все связаны с Источником, — рассеянно заметил он и чуть усмехнулся. — Но это ведь не делает из вас хороших убийц. Он телепат, что он, по-вашему, может сделать? Заставить кого-то совершить суицид? А после потерять контроль над собой и сойти с ума, я верно вас понимаю? — он поморщился. — Я уважаю ваше мнение и опыт, господа, но нельзя просто набирать в Гильдию всех подряд.

— То есть, ты предлагаешь просто отпустить его восвояси? — теперь председатель недовольно хмурился.

По комнате прокатились шепотки. Ронднуар знал, что остальные с ним соглашаются — никто не хотел брать в Гильдию непроверенного и нестабильного Мага. В открытую спорить они не решались, но поддержать его могли — и поддержали бы.

— Повторяю, вы, кажется, не совсем меня поняли, — Ронднуар окинул долгим взглядом всех присутствующих и какое-то время помолчал, прежде чем продолжить. — Рафаэлло будет являться на периодические осмотры, в силу специфичности его способностей. Никаких особых тайн из Ассоциации он вынести не может, во время тренировок с нашими людьми у него просто не было времени ничего узнать. Он, знаете ли, свободный человек, — он снова чуть усмехнулся. — Роше подтвердил, что никакого вреда простым честным гражданам он наносить не будет. Психологический портрет не тот, увы. Ему не место в Гильдии Убийц.

Ронднуар постучал пальцами по столу, сохраняя беспристрастное выражение лица. Он знал, что выиграл этот спор и поднялся еще на одну ступень выше, но не должен был этого показывать раньше времени.

Какое-то время Совет молчал, и председатель не сводил с него недовольного взгляда. Напряжение в воздухе висело, как натянутая нить, и председатель не выдержал первым.

— Учитывая, что ранее ты не ошибался в характеристиках объектов, хорошо, — сдался он. Было видно, что это решение ему не слишком нравится. — Он может не присоединяться к Гильдии, но наблюдение за ним должно остаться.

— Я не сомневался в вашем благоразумии, — чопорно откликнулся Ронднуар и улыбнулся.

Секундой позже он поднялся на ноги и покинул помещение, не прощаясь.

Тихий шепот волн, фоном присутствовавший на протяжении всей беседы с Советом, тоже стих.

...

Рафаэлло зашел к нему в кабинет в тот же день.

Остановился, как обычно, около кресла и поднял на него взгляд.

— Тебе уже передали новости? — осведомился Ронднуар и тут же потянулся к блокам в своей голове. Роше уже придумал действенный метод контроля мыслей, и им приходилось пользоваться. Это было непросто, но чувство безопасности того стоило. — Сядь.

Рафаэлло молча кивнул и опустился в кресло. Какое-то время он ничего не говорил, а затем произнес негромко:

— Я зашел вас поблагодарить, шеф. Я не хотел бы идти в Гильдию Убийц.

Он посмотрел на него выжидающе, будто бы не знал ответа.

— Здесь ты нужнее, — Ронднуар пожал плечами. В том, что Рафаэлло слышал все до последнего слова, он не сомневался. — Я действую исключительно в интересах Ассоциации.

Рафаэлло снова помолчал — смотрел он на него так, будто бы пытался прочитать мысли, но через блоки пройти ему не удавалось. Ронднуара эта его привычка раздражала, но теперь — когда Рафаэлло удавалось себя контролировать, а он сам научился блокироваться — было намного проще.

— Нужнее Ассоциации? — вдруг спросил Рафаэлло, и голос его отчего-то охрип. В такие моменты Ронднуар жалел, что не умеет читать мысли сам — было чертовски интересно знать, что творится у него в голове. — Или нужнее… вам?

Это был один из тех немногих случаев, когда Ронднуар почти растерялся и не знал, что отвечать.

Можно было бы сказать клишированную фразу о совпадении его интересов с пользой Ассоциации, но Рафаэлло прекрасно чувствовал ложь даже под блоками.

Да и знал слишком, слишком многое.

— Мне, — спокойно сообщил Ронднуар и всмотрелся в глаза Рафаэлло. Какое-то странное счастье и радость, вспыхнувшие в них, были достаточным вознаграждением за три месяца паранойи, раздражения и нервов.

— И от своих мыслей и желаний вы не отказываетесь? — Рафаэлло говорил таким голосом, что становилось ясно — он действительно ждет ответа. — Верно?

Пару секунд Ронднуар размышлял, что на это сказать, но потом понял, что выбор не имеет смысла.

Рафаэлло сидел напротив него, напряженный и бледный, и никакие нормы, правила и служебные кодексы не заставили бы Ронднуара сказать ему «нет».

— Не отказываюсь, — его собственный голос тоже слегка подрагивал — наверное, от того, как на него смотрел Рафаэлло. — Этого хватит?

Рафаэлло сглотнул, и на секунду в комнате стало очень тихо. А затем он встал со своего кресла и очутился рядом очень быстро. Дальше владеть собой в полной мере Ронднуар уже не мог.

— Вы очень фоните, — пробормотал Рафаэлло, прежде чем обнять его за шею. — Даже блоки не помогают.

— Тогда… я тоже фонил? — Ронднуар глубоко вздохнул и погладил его по спине. Рафаэлло неловко устроился у него на коленях, и нереальность происходящего выбила Ронднуара из колеи.

О том, что Рафаэлло может согласиться, он даже не думал — и это была, пожалуй, самая приятная неожиданность в его жизни.

— Очень сильно и очень… заразно, — Рафаэлло тихо хмыкнул и потянулся к нему за поцелуем. — Но я не из-за этого, не подумай…те.

Целовать его оказалось очень приятно, как и ощущать его руки на своих плечах. Рафаэлло был совсем легким и тощим, да и целовался он не слишком уверенно. Запоздало вспомнилось, что ему девятнадцать, и последние годы у него были крупные проблемы с ведением нормального образа жизни.

— Не думаю, — подтвердил Ронднуар и потянул вниз узел его галстука.

Он действительно не думал ни о чем — не хотелось.

Рафаэлло легко погладил его щеку кончиками пальцев, прижался губами к шее, коснулся лбом виска, и вдруг Ронднуар понял — фонит не только он сам. То ли физический контакт давал о себе знать, то ли чувства Рафаэлло в этот момент были особенно яркими, но он чувствовал все, что ощущает тот. Каким-то странным отголоском или эхом, но этого хватало — голову кружило, и не оставалось никаких шансов на трезвые мысли.

— Дверь не заперта, — шепнул Рафаэлло ему на ухо, и его волосы скользнули по щеке. Ронднуару хватило сил на глубокий вдох, а затем — только на то, чтобы прижать Рафаэлло ближе к себе.

— Сюда никто не зайдет, здание уже опустело, — это даже звучало убедительно — Ронднуар бы поверил самому себе. — Не вставай.

— Как скажешь, — Рафаэлло снова улыбнулся и начал расстегивать его рубашку.

Ронднуар не знал, на что смотреть — на его руки, на его шею или в его глаза. Рафаэлло был рядом, его можно было касаться и можно было сбросить все ненужные бумаги со стола — так, как хотелось давно.

Одежду он с Рафаэлло снял очень быстро — на шее остался только его галстук. Рубашка полетела на пол, штаны — куда-то на спинку кресла, и Рафаэлло — напряженный и горячий — был полностью в его руках. Он улыбался, и от его улыбки и взгляда Ронднуар едва сдерживал остатки контроля. Коротко погладив его по спине, он снова прижался к его губам, и Рафаэлло подался еще ближе. Все то, что он сейчас чувствовал, все тем же странным способом передавалось Ронднуару — и он не знал, какие из ощущений принадлежат ему, а какие — нет. Барьеры и блоки из головы слетели, как под порывом ветра — теперь в них не было смысла. От Рафаэлло он не скрывал ничего, потому что Рафаэлло — и это было удивительно прекрасным ощущением — понимал все и так.

Руки чуть подрагивали, но подсадить Рафаэлло на свой стол получилось просто. Он снова улыбался и сидел, обнимая его коленями за бедра и руками за шею.

— Все в порядке? — глухо спросил Ронднуар и коснулся его ягодиц. Смазка почему-то лежала в одном из ящиков стола — какой-то странной и диковатой надеждой. Удивительно было, что она оправдалась. — Рафаэлло, ты…

— Да, — выдохнул Рафаэлло и поднял на него взгляд — сомнений ни в его глазах, ни в голосе не было. — Только… дверь?

Какую-то долю секунды Ронднуар боролся между здравым смыслом и видом голого Рафаэлло на своем столе, но здравый смысл все-таки победил.

Дверь он запер быстрее, чем за несколько секунд — а в следующий момент Рафаэлло уже лежал спиной на столе и сжимал пальцами его плечи.

Когда Ронднуар вошел в него, все мысли и эмоции окончательно перестали опознаваться. Рафаэлло — или он сам — думал о том, насколько же ему хорошо, и насколько все правильно.

Мысли вертелись в голове, и Ронднуар — это звучало пошло и глупо, но удивительно правдиво — ощущал себя с Рафаэлло одним целым. Рафаэлло стонал, негромко и как-то почти мелодично, двигался вместе с ним и шептал что-то полусбивчивым хриплым шепотом. А может, и просто думал — разницы уже не было.

И после Ронднуар уже не чувствовал ничего — кроме поразительного и опустошающего чувства удовлетворения. Потому что Рафаэлло, все еще тяжело дышащий и покрасневший, сидел на его столе — и снова улыбался.

...

Через два дня Рафаэлло, аккуратный и собранный, снова сидел у него в кабинете.

— Шеф, — начал он, и Ронднуар кивнул. Мысли теперь сосредотачивались вовсе не там, где им следовало. Особенно при взгляде на едва заметные красные пятна на шее Рафаэлло. — Вы предоставили мне выбор, где мне работать.

— С одним условием — не в Гильдии Убийц, — согласился Ронднуар. Мысль о том, что Рафаэлло может попросту уйти в другой отдел, за эти два дня успела истрепать ему нервы, но показывать это он, разумеется, не собирался. — И? Могу я узнать, в чем состоит твое решение?

Рафаэлло выпрямил сильнее и без того ровную спину и поправил и без того идеально лежащий галстук. От этих жестов Ронднуару захотелось немедленно повторить то, что произошло на этом столе два дня назад. А потом повторить еще несколько раз, с разнообразными дополнениями, и повторить снова.

— Я остаюсь с вами, — наконец оповестил его Рафаэлло и умолк ненадолго. Если бы это был мюзикл, то сейчас бы уже играла финальная песня. — Вашим… магическим консультантом, если хотите. Или, например, помогать новичкам в социальной адаптации. Или координатором…

— Консультант по магическо-социальной адаптации, — перебил его Ронднуар и прищурился. — Полагаю, подойдет. Я подам запрос на создание подобной должности.

Рафаэлло глубоко вздохнул и повел плечом.

— Я рад, — он снова дернул свой галстук, и Ронднуар с трудом подавил желание встать и исполнить задуманный план. Тот, который касался галстука, стола и повторов. — Что я вам нужен.

— Нам — мне или Ассоциации? — чуть насмешливо поинтересовался Ронднуар, и Рафаэлло вспыхнул. Наверное, вспомнил, что не так давно задавал этот вопрос сам.

— Вам, — повторил он и сжал подлокотник кресла. — То есть, тебе, — он мотнул головой и отвернулся.

Где-то за стеной, в одном из соседних помещений, в очередной раз что-то взорвалось, а потом кто-то очень громко завопил. Раздавшийся следом шум шагов, скрип дверей и еще несколько воплей гармонично вписались в общую атмосферу. Рафаэлло невольно посмотрел в ту сторону, но ничего не сказал — даже он успел привыкнуть.

— Пожалуй, Рафаэлло, — неспешно начал Ронднуар и для вида переложил какую-то папку с одного места на другое, — я могу тебя поздравить с вступлением в наш отдел. И… — он сжал папку в руке, — смогу ли я видеть тебя сегодня вечером в моем кабинете?

Этот вопрос был гораздо важнее всего остального, и Рафаэлло не мог это не понимать.

— Пожалуй, да, шеф, — он улыбнулся, спокойно и уверенно. — Можете.

И после этого ответа на душе у Ронднуара посветлело окончательно.

Потому что больше ему не нужно было ничего.


End file.
